


Wounded Beauty.

by flickawhip



Category: Manhunt (TV 1969)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for Manhunt. RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Beauty.

Adelaide barely knew the girl she was had been sheltering, she certainly had no idea what Francine was harbouring, a giant crush on her even if she'd never admit it out loud. Francine had been knocked out when she first met Adelaide, not in the whimsical fashion, brutally. She had been a mess that night, sobbing, snotty and bloodied, not to mention almost broken. Now, however, Adelaide was the one needing comfort. Francine had found Adelaide lying in a pool of her own blood, two bullets having knocked her to the ground. She had tended to her wounds, sheltered her and waited. Now Adelaide was awake, if horribly shy and flinching... just as bad as Francine herself had been. Francine had stroked tangled blonde hair from Adelaide's eyes, her touch tender on the woman's cheek. 

"Shhh, you're safe now."   
Adelaide looked at her with wide eyes.   
"How are you feeling sweetness?"  
"Like my head exploded…"  
"Well, if that was true I wouldn't have been able to save you... pain level out of ten?"  
"A nine."

Adelaide murmured running her hand over her head.... her face going deathly pale and a scared whimper escaping her mouth as she found the bullet injury to her scalp.   
"Oh sweetheart...." 

Francine's voice was tender even as she tipped two painkillers into her hand, gently offering them to Adelaide. 

"You'll be okay, I promise."  
Adelaide took them and swallowed them.

"It feels like its bleeding…. the back of my head and neck is caked in blood..."  
"Let me see, sweetness?"

Francine moved to check her over, her voice gentle. 

"You are not bleeding baby girl."  
"I can feel it though, running down my neck…"   
"I promise you, it's not bleeding..."

She moved to stroke Adelaide's neck gently, showing her the hand. 

"See?"  
Adelaide looked at the hand, blinked a few times and then began to cry softly. Francine moved to gather Adelaide closer, stroking her back and purring softly. 

"Shhh sweetheart, shhh now, you're alright. I've got you."  
Adelaide clung to her.   
"Easy now baby, easy... you're safe."

Francine spoke tenderly, gently kissing Adelaide's forehead. 

"I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Take me to bed?"  
Adelaide’s voice shook as she spoke.   
"Are you sure darling?"  
"Yes...I need to sleep… I feel so drained all of a sudden…"  
"Can you walk? or should I carry you?"  
"Maybe half and half?"  
Francine smiled softly, standing and gently pulling Adelaide upright, supporting her as best she could. 

"Ready?"  
Adelaide smiled and nodded. Francine lead her to the bed, gently lifting her onto it properly, her voice gentle. 

"How are you feeling?"  
Adelaide yawned.

"Sleepy......but safe…"

She said her eyes slowly closing. Francine smiled, stroking her hair gently.   
“Sleep well darling.”


End file.
